The present disclosure relates to electronic communication, and more specifically, to generating responses to electronic communications using a question answering system.
Electronic communication tools enable real time non-verbal communication between users. Electronic communication tools can come in many forms including instant messaging programs and social network messaging tools (wall posts, tags, mentions, direct messaging, etc.). Typically, users will type a message into a text entry window and perform an action to communicate the message to another user (e.g. clicking a send button). The users receiving the message typically are unable to see the message until the user performs the action to communicate the message.